El Cuadernito Rosa
by Personaggio
Summary: Sí, ese idiota cabeza de balón… tan insoportable, tan metiche, tan… tan… ¡Por Dios! ¿Y si Arnold tenía su diario? - Diminuto One Shot.


_Los personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen. _

_

* * *

_**El Cuadernito Rosa**_  
_

-¡Estúpida, Helga! ¡Estúpida! – Se decía una y otra vez mientras sus manos jalaban su amarillo cabello dentro de sus dos coletas. – ¡Eres una estúpida! – Golpeó una piedrita que se interpuso en su camino. Ese día no había sido de los mejores, se podía decir. Primero, se había despertado tempranísimo debido a unos molestos golpes en la puerta principal. _"Genial" _pensó irónicamente; su hermana había ido de visita por todo el fin de semana, _"¡súper!"._ Segundo, su madre había descolorado todos sus vestidos rosas cuando lavaba la ropa; _"Bien hecho, Miriam"_. Y tercero, había perdido su cuaderno nuevo.

Aquello último era lo que más furibunda la tenía, verdaderamente furibunda. Su nuevo diario vagaba perdido entre las inmundas manos de quien sabía que idiota y ella no hallaba qué otra cosa hacer para encontrarlo. Buscó, prácticamente desesperada, en cada rincón que visitó esa mañana, mas el pequeño cuadernito rosa chicle con flores sobre la portada no apareció en ningún lado.

-¡Estúpida! – Se dijo de nuevo. No sabía por qué tenía esa manía de cargar siempre consigo aquel cuaderno. Claro, se sentía bien al escribir aquellos pensamientos que, quien la conociera, diría que jamás fueron creados por ella… pero, ¡qué estúpida! Ya había pasado por la odisea de no tenerlo en una ocasión, cuando, hecha un completo desastre, amaneció dentro del armario del idiota cabeza de balón…

Sí, ese idiota cabeza de balón… tan insoportable, tan metiche, tan… tan… ¡Por Dios! ¿Y si Arnold tenía su diario? Sí, como era de costumbre en sus vidas, había tropezado con él esa mañana camino a la panadería, provocando que sus cuadernos, junto con los suyos, formaran un desparramado de hojas y libros sobre la acera de asfalto.

-¡Estúpida! – Bramó, jalándose los cabellos más de la cuenta y arrancándose unos cuantos mechones. Estaba segura, Arnold tenía su cuaderno. ¡Lo tenía! Y seguramente lo leería y… - ¡No! – Gritó, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre una banca del parque.

¿Qué haría ahora? Arnold tenía su cuaderno y conocería… conocería su secreto. ¿Era eso tan malo? Una parte de su cabeza pensaba que no, quizá ya era el tiempo adecuado para expresar sus sentimientos con sinceridad… pero otra parte, un poquito más fuerte que la anterior, se empeñaba en querer ocultar esos sentimientos hasta que el apocalipsis llegara al planeta tierra. ¡¿Qué iba a hacer? No podría verle la cara de nuevo a Arnold, por supuesto que no. Seguramente se burlaría, aunque… no, Arnold era demasiado bueno como para hacer eso.

¡Pero ella era Helga G. Pataki! Nadie más que la chica que lo había martirizado desde hacia tantos años.

-Arnold no puede saber… - Su susurro se vio interrumpido justo por la mitad. Ahí, por el caminito del parque y dirigiéndose a ella, estaba él. ¡Él!

Quiso correr y esconderse tras los botes de basura, como hacía en la escuela para espiarlo en silencio. Lo iba a hacer, estaba a punto de adquirir una velocidad nada normal en un ser humano y escabullirse tras los desperdicios de otras personas para así evitar el bochornoso instante que se plantó en su cabeza al imaginar que Arnold sabía ya lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba de él, mas la voz del chico la detuvo muchísimo antes de levantarse de la banca de madera.

-¡Helga!

Su corazón pareció crisparse apenas percibió su nombre saliendo de sus labios. Respiraba pequeñas bocanadas de aire de una manera muy agitada… quería salir corriendo de ahí, algo extraño en alguien como ella. Helga G. Pataki no huía de un lugar así como así… pero aquella situación ya estaba fuera de sus manos. Arnold ahora conocía sus sentimientos y no había nada que pudiese hacer, salvo aguantarse el rechazo total y parcial de su parte. ¡Qué difícil iba a resultar!

-Helga… - El chico llegó hasta ella prácticamente corriendo. Ella bajó la vista sin articular palabra alguna. –Lo siento – Le tendió el cuadernito rosa chicle. – Debió mezclarse entre mis cosas cuando tropezamos esta mañana. Sé que estuviste muy preocupada buscándolo, Phoebe me lo dijo cuando fui a su casa a ver si estabas ahí. – Arnold vio como Helga observaba el cuadernito, estática, sin atreverse a tomarlo. – Es tuyo, ¿no?

-S… sí – Extendió el brazo y tomó su diario, agradeciendo no estar temblando tal cual una gelatina sin cuajar. – Lo… lo leíste, ¿verdad? – Su corazón se aceleró otro poco cuando lo vio asentir con la cabeza. – Arnold, yo… yo… yo…

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho. ¡Qué va!, demasiado, para ser sincero.

-Yo… - No se atrevía verle a la cara.

-Eres muy talentosa. Apenas terminé de leerlos lamenté que no hubieses escrito más. – Helga pensaba que ya no tenía aire. Su corazón resonaba a un ritmo atronado. ¿Sería acaso posible…?

-¿Te gustaron? – Levantó la vista, observándolo fijamente por primera vez desde que cogió el cuadernito.

-Mucho. – Le sonrió.

-Esto no… no…

-Descuida, guardaré el secreto si no quieres que nadie lo sepa.

-¿Eh?

-No diré que te gusta escribir poesía si no quieres que nadie se entere. – Helga abrió raudamente el cuadernito y leyó los dos pequeños poemas que adornaban a la primera página. Eran los únicos que había escrito ahí, y, a pesar de estar hechos por y para él, el nombre de Arnold no aparecía dentro de ellos. Suspiró.

-Es… ¡Uf! – Abrazó el cuaderno contra su pecho y sonrió, aliviada. – Digo… - se levantó de la banca y señaló al jovencito con un dedo, amenazante, una pose y actitud muy características de ella. - ¡Por supuesto que no dirás nada, cabeza de balón! De lo contrario yo…

-Sí, sí. Lo sé – Arnold blanqueó los ojos y negó de forma leve con la cabeza.

-¡Más te vale! – Lo miró con un desagrado muy bien fingido y se alejó de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Arnold la observó hasta que salió del parque, notando como brincaba un par de veces con el diario extendido hacia el cielo, sobre su cabeza. Helga era una chica peculiar, nada común, y eso lo sabía desde hacia tiempo. _Sonrió_. Ahora conocía una nueva faceta de ella, una faceta que, seguramente, sólo él tenía el privilegio de saber por accidente.

Y le agradó.

* * *

_**N/A:** Hace pocos días vi un capítulo de Hey Arnold, y me entraron los recuerdos de esos días en los que estaba bien chiquita y me pasaba horas y horas sólo viendo televisión, tanto que mis padres decían que un día amanecería convertida en comiquita y dentro de la TV... sería genial (¿?) jaja. _

_Esta caricatura fue y es una de mis favoritas. Me nacieron las ganas de escribir algo sobre ella, así que me dí el simple gusto de hacerlo.  
_

_Gracias miles a quien se tome el tiempo de leer ^^ Cualquier comentario (?), es recibido con mucho gusto. _

_Abrazos!  
_

_**Yani! **_


End file.
